Fireworks When We Kiss
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Marcella wonders about what things would be like if her two way onesided crush was returned; would there be fireworks when they kissed? Nyotalia, Human AU. North Italy/Romano/Seborga three way relationship.


Marcella blushed as she stared at her sisters who were focusing on high school level work.

"That's wrong, Lovina." Felicia teased as she leaned closer to the older Italian female almost flirtatiously.

When their nonna walked in to the room, Felicia pulled away quickly.

She switched over to her native tongue to concerse with their grandmother eagerly or so it appeared.

Marcella walked out of the room as she couldn't bear to look at her older siblings any longer when she crushed on them.

Was it wrong of her to wish that her siblings had followed her or to long to kiss them?

It had to be.

Marcella stared down at the floor and her feet from where she sat.

She longed to just be free of these emotions, because then she wouldn't feel so guilty all of the time.

Marcella sighed.

"Is something wrong, Marcy?" Felicia asked her little sister, startling her out of her thoughts.

"No." Marcella just couldn't speak about her her crushes to her sisters.

"Are you sure?" Felicia was naturally a really good sister to have due to her concern and protectiveness of both of her siblings.

It really didn't help dispel Marcella's feelings for her big sister.

"I'm sure." Marcy answered her sister almost shyly.

"Is your school work difficult then?" She smiled at her.

"Not really though possibly a little." She couldn't help but want her sister to help her out just to have her lean close to correct her mistakes and almost flirtatiously do so.

"What have you been struggling with?" Felicia asked kindly and with apparent excitement to help out her sister.

"A small bit of it all." She murmured in response to her sister.

"How about we start with Italian?" Felicia grinned.

"My easiest course?" Marcella asked her big sister.

"We have to start with things like that." Felicia giggled and leaned closer to Marcy.

"We do?" Marcella murmured though she was nervous to hear her sister's native Italian; it was too beautiful to not send Marcella in to a daze or make her mind wander, she knew.

"Si." Felicia giggled again before speaking beautiful Italian as she tried to help out with the textbook Italian which differed from certain areas of Italy where the Italian spoken there wasn't the official language or variation of Italian that was the same as the official variation or language of Italy.

The whole household spoke different aspects or dialects of Italian; each having originated from a different part of Italy.

Marcella, even after all of this time, got confused once everyone in the household was speaking each of their unique variations of the same language all at once rapidly; due to the fact that she had spent most of her life here rather than in Italy, she'd grown up speaking more of the textbook version of Italian which was Tuscany's version of Italian.

Still her head spun in circles and her face to to hear Felicia's Italian.

Felicia had to slow down and repeat due to Marcella's mind blanking at the real meaning of the beautiful words that she'd just heard.

She knew that she should have been able to pay more attention to the meanings of the words yet her mind refused to yield.

Before she knew it, she had stumbled through her Italian homework and had started on math.

"Sorelli, it's dinner." Lovina told them from the doorway.

Marcella just couldn't read the expression on her older sister's face.

"Is something the matter?" Marcella asked her oldest sister as she looked up at her.

"Not really." Lovi sighed but led them back on the familiar path to the dining room in silence.

Marcella sighed as she was still too young to be her older sisters' confidant yet her older sisters were twins and confidants to each other making it seem irrelevant.

Marcella sighed as she ate dinner after prayer.

Lovi's face flushed, she squeaked, and she kicked sporadically, hitting Marcella's legs a little bit.

"Felicia!" Lovina roared at her little sister.

"Sorry, Lovi." Felicia smiled, innocently.

Dinner was pretty quiet after that, but Lovi would randomly blush and make faint, slight noises.

"Lovi?" Marcella asked in sudden concern for her sister.

"It's nothing." Lovina squeaked as she flushed and stuttered out her response.

"Are you hurt?" Marcella fretted.

"N-n-no." Lovina's face darkened almost rapidly now.

"Are you sure?" Marcy was definitely worried about her older sister now.

"She's sure." Felicia stated, confidentally.

Marcella gave her sister a startled look at that.

"F-Feli's right." Lovina muttered.

"See, I knew it." Felicia grinned as she leaned closer to Lovi with twinkling eyes despite the fact that her comment was directed at Marcella.

"I guess so." Marcella shrugged though she really wanted to know what was up with her two older siblings.

* * *

Marcella stared at the car that had pulled up to take her home from school a couple of days later.

Lovina was behind the wheel today, and Felicia was surprisingly in the passenger seat as she normally saved the front passenger seat for Marcy.

Marcy shrugged and climbed in to the back seat while she listened to music and tried to ignore the fact that she, herself, was replacing the love interests in the love songs on her mp3 with her sisters though she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Felicia's hand massaging Lovina's thigh gently and that Lovi wasn't cursing her out or shoving her hand away as if she were used to it and enjoyed the warm comfort of such an action.

"So you like each other?" That simultaneously twisted her heart in heartbreak and filled it up with hope.

"Si." Exclaimed Felicia.

"Don't tell Nonna." Lovina warned with great embarrassment.

"Okay." Marcella replied to both of her sisters.

She tuned herself back in to her music that couldn't break her heart with out her permission to do so.

It seemed that Marcella paid even more attention to her big sisters now, and she wondered if they ever kissed and what it felt like when they did so.

Was it those pesky fireworks that tempted her or was it different since they were also siblings?

Marcella gazed over at their gorgeous and seemingly well hidden relationship.

It seemed unfair to her in regards to the fact that she couldn't be a part of that.

She wanted to be a part of that, but she knew better than to ask to be let in as romance always seemed to be made for two.

Marcy sighed as she watched her sisters giggle with their heads close together.

She longed for so much more than this onesided two way crush.

Marcella got up, tired of staring at her two sisters sadly.

* * *

Marcy woke up to talking outside of her room, and she tightened her hands almost like claws across her pillow to pull it across her chest in case her blanket fell down even a little bit.

"She likes us back." The hushed feminine voice almost seemed to giggle: Felicia.

"Are you sure?" Lovina's voice came out nervous and almost tiredly as if she had been worn down by all of this and even prior experiences leading up to it.

"Si." Felicia leaned closer to kiss Lovina which Marcella couldn't see, of course, but she could still hear it.

Lovina's voice came out similarly to the time at dinner yet it was louder than that time.

Marcella almost spoke though she was extra aware of the way that her throat caught and how would they react to her wakefulness?

Marcella closed her eyes and curled her body tighter and finally tried to breathe as if she were still sound asleep.

"Marcy." The voice came out far too beautifully, and Marcella was scared that she, herself, might be melting just from that tone.

"Mmm," Marcella answered, faintly.

"Wake up. We want to talk to you." Felicia encouraged her sister even further to 'wake up.'

"Why?" Marcella still didn't open her eyes though she wondered why they would even want to speak to her right now when it was still pretty late at night and no where near morning time.

"Ti amo." Felicia's forehead lay on top of Marcella's and then soft lips fell upon the younger one's lips, causing Marcella to open her eyes quickly though they shut soon again at the fullness of the gentle pressure.

Marcella moaned as she felt those pesky fireworks for the first time and the way that her stomach burned as if in longing.

Felicia pulled away with a wide grin, "Ti amo."

Marcella panted, her face flushed, and she smiled widely back at her big sister, "Ti amo tanto."

"Ti amo." Lovina's face flushed as she took the chance to confess her love for them both.

Two "Ti amo, Lovi"s met her response.

Marcella tugged her oldest sister down as she kissed her for the first time this way.

Fireworks exploded upon her or at least that was the way that it felt.

Marcella smiled, "Am I the only one that feels fireworks?"

"No." Felicia grinned.

"It's how we know it's real." Lovina flushed as she whispered faintly to where Marcella could barely hear her despite being in her arms.

Marcy smiled when she saw Felicia kiss Lovina and realized that the hurt, sickening feeling wasn't bubbling up like it would have before.

She smiled and couldn't resist the urge to cuddle against her kissing sisters.

Marcella kissed both of their cheeks and relaxed against them to finallly wake up in the morning cuddled in between both of her clothed sisters.

Marcy refused to let doubt scare her, and she leaned in to wake up both of her sisters with 'good morning' kisses.

The fireworks that went off when she did so were her first signs that what had happened last night really did happen.

Marcella couldn't imagine a better day than this one as she held hands beneath the table with both of her sisters, tried to stop Felicia from trailing her foot up Marcella's leg as well as kissed her sisters when no one was looking or when no one was around, so that nobody could see them kiss at all.

Marcy couldn't be happier.


End file.
